Kutau Christmas Special
by animefan143
Summary: Kukai and Utau go out on a late night date on Christmas Eve. Kutau. Merry Christmas!


**A Kutau Christmas**

**by animefan143**

* * *

><p>"We love you Utau-chan!"<p>

"You're the best Utau Hoshina-sama!" Fans cheered as 19 years old Utau walked on to stage. Her hair longer but still held in her signature 2 ponytails, she was taller, more slender, and she was a light amount of make-up. She wore a red strapless high-low dress with a black belt around the waist, black high heels, and a silver heart necklace that Kukai had given her for her 18th birthday. She grabbed the microphone and the band began playing her newest song. She took a deep breath and began singing. It was Christmas Eve and about 7pm. The concert hall was filled with screaming fans. Since Easter stopped interfering with her work, she had become more and more popular; she'd starred in movies, toured in several different countries and was Japan's number one idol. She spent months preparing for this concert, wanting everything to be perfect. There was a concert today and tomorrow around 8pm. Though today she had spent all day getting ready, tomorrow she would be able to spend with her family before the concert. What about her boyfriend?

"Man she's so hot, she looks like the naughty type too." A male fan said with a very perverted look on his face as he elbowed his friend. He was shortly hit on the head.

"Shut-up. Don't say something so creepy." A 16 year old Kukai said glaring at him and his friend before walking down the stairs, closer to the stage. He smiled, a very adoring look in his eyes as he watched his girlfriend performed. He was wearing dark blues jeans, a white t-shirt, a brown leather jacket(similar to the one he had when he character transformed), brown shoes, and was holding a bouquet of red roses. Because of her work, sometimes the couple couldn't spend a lot of time together. But she promised that after the concert, they'd spend the rest of the day together. He continued walking down the stair and heading backstage. He decided to watch the rest of the concert from the sidelines. At 10pm, she finished her last song and took a her bow.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a great day with someone special!" Utau said before walking off stage. She took a deep breath as stage hands gave her a towel and a water bottle.

"You were great Utau, though you always are." He grinned and handed her the roses. "All your hard work paid off." She smiled and looked down at the roses, admiring their beauty.

"Thank-you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll go change into something more casual. I'll be right back." She said walking over to her dressing room. He watched her go, before touching his pocket, making sure that the small velvet box was still there. In the dressing room, Utau changed into a white knitted dress with black tights and Ug boots. It was simple, but cute. She looked herself over before grabbing her roses, bag, and gift bag

"Ready to go?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulder, seeing the gift bag, assuming immediately that it was for him.

"Yeah, Sanjo-chan called and checked the reservation, we should be fine." She said calmly, leaning a little on her boyfriend.

"Awesome, I love Italian food! Sorry to make you pay." He said sheepishly. They were going to a pretty high class fancy Italian restaurant that was known for being quite romantic and open late; this was very convenient for their date since not too many restaurants were open on Christmas Eve.

"Don't worry about, there's nothing wrong with a girl paying for a meal every now and then. Besides, it's not like I can't afford it." she said, her usual argument whenever she paid for some fancy date. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're the best Idol-chan." He said opening the car door for her. She placed her roses and gift bag in the back seats. He walked around and got into the driver's seat. "Ready?" he asked, leaning over and kissing her quickly.

"Yeah, let's go." As they drove to the restaurant, he told her about his last game and how torn he was between basketball and baseball next year.

" I mean both of them are pretty fun and I'm not really used to them so it'll be a bit of a challenge. What do you think?" he knew she didn't care much about sports, both knew the real question was 'what sport to do you think you could watch without getting bored?' since she did try to attend his games. _Personally he looks best in a soccer uniform, but if I have to choose between a baseball uniform and a basketball uniform…._

"I think basketball would be good." She answered, thinking he'd look cute and that the sport would be more interesting to watch than baseball.

"You think? Alright I'll join that. So how's work going? You got offered another part right?" They continued talking about the latest things going on with each of them when they reached the restaurant. It wasn't very crowded and they had a pretty private area.

"Hey, I'm going to be touring during summer break, I was wondering if you wanted to come along, Sanjo-chan says it should be fine."

"Touring? That be awesome. Where would we be going? Ooo we'd get to stay in nice hotels huh?"She laughed. _I knew he'd be excited._

"We'd just be going around Japan, nothing too fancy. Though the hotels would be nice, I've already been there a couple times before. I think we could squeeze in some cite-seeing why were there." They continued making plans, telling each other stories, and teasing each other.

"Man this is really good! Sooo sweet." Kukai said after taking a bite from his slice of a creamy chocolate cake.

"Eh? Let me try." Utau demanded. He picked up a piece with his fork and fed her."Hmm, ah it is good, want a trade?" she said offering a piece of her strawberry short cake. He took a bite.

"This is pretty good too though, let's share." He said before cutting his slice in half as she did the same. After they finished up dessert, they drove to Utau's apartment. She bought one when she turned 18, saying she needed to be independent, though she did try to visit her family often.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Utau asked looking over her small collection of DVDs while Kukai made some hot chocolate in her kitchen.

"I'm up for anything, you pick." _I guess a Christmas movie would be most appropriate. _She said putting a romantic Christmas movie her mother gave her a few years ago, not realizing she still had it until now.Kukai sat next to her, handing her a mug of hot chocolate, and she pressed play. Utau brought her feet up on the couch and leaned against Kukai as he put his arms around her. It was a pretty good movie, like all Christmas movies, very sweet and pure. By the time it ended, it was already 1a.m.

"I guess I'll give your present now." She said getting up and grabbing the gift bag. "Here you go, Merry Christmas." She leaned in and kissed him quickly after handing him the bag. He grinned and quickly opened up the bag, taking out a soccer jersey of his favorite player.

"Awesome! How'd you get this? I've looked around everywhere and there either overpriced, sold out, or fake."

"Well it wasn't easy, even with some connections. You like it?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Of course, you're the best." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, he reached into his pocket. "My turn." He handed her the small box. "Merry Christmas." She smiled and opened it, revealing a ring with heart shape with 3 small center diamonds. She looked back up at him, who was slightly red.

"I-it's beautiful, ah is this a…"

"It's not exactly an engagement ring, it's more like a promise ring." He took the box and took out the ring before asking for her right hand. She gave it to him and he put the ring on her ring finger. "I love you Utau, and I can't imagine what life would be without you by my side." She blushed, her stomach filling with butterflies. "I really love you, but I'm not really old enough or ready to properly propose yet, but I can do this." He brought her hand up and kissed it. "Will you wait for the day I am ready?" She smiled, her cheeks bright pink.

"Just don't take too long okay?" he laughed and continued kissing up her arm until he reached her shoulder, then he softly and gentle kissed her lips. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course not." He mumbled before she kissed him again. They kissed again and again, each kiss loving and pleasing. "I really love you." He said pulling back for a second.

"Me too, I really love you." She responded softly as he kissed her forehead, "Merry Christmas." She said as he leaned in closer for another kiss

"Merry Christmas." Utau closed the space between them and they kissed._ I really love you, so I'll wait for the day, you can really propose. Merry Christmas Kukai. _

**The End**

**Merry Christmas!** **:)**

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya think?Do you love it? Hate it? Please review! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year! <strong>


End file.
